playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Your Character
Your Character is a student at Hollywood University and the main protagonist in Hollywood U. Character's Backstory Your Character was given money to pay for your tuition by a Mysterious Benefactor (Richard Sheridan, Aria’s Dad). Addison becomes your first friend and helps you start out on the right foot at Hollywood University. Since this character is player created, they have no official back story other than this information. Personality and Characteristics There is only one customizable main character and you control the path of the story through your choices. Your Character is responsible for improving your section of campus (by buying Buildings & Decorations) and recruiting students to the school (to fill up Your Entourage). Your Character is generally portrayed as a nice, helpful person, similar to that of Your Character in High School Story. Your Character is set up to be a very good friend to those who are friendly to them, but there are moments when you can choose to be less friendly to those who antagonize you. Your Character can be placed in a student group of your choice out of Director, Movie Star, or Fashionista. There is not currently an option to switch types later on, but there may be in the future. Depending on which type you choose, quests might be slightly modified to fit that type. Appearance You are able to customize Your Character's appearance, from whether they are male or female, to their skin and hair color, to what outfits they wear. You can only choose their gender once, at the beginning of the game, but the other options are always changeable. Depending on whether you chose Director, Movie Star, or Fashionista for Your Character's type, you will have different, type-specific outfits available to you at the start of the game. You also have the option of buying outfits from the store to outfit Your Character— in fact, many quests require'' ''outfit changes. Character Relationships Mysterious Benefactor It's because of this Mysterious Benefactor that Your Character is even at Hollywood U. They paid the tuition for Your Character, and continue to have an impact on Your Character's school life by sending mysterious letters with instructions on how to improve the school/Your Character's career. It is hinted at in other quests that the Benefactor is helping others in your entourage as well. Addison Sinclair Addison Sinclair is the first Person Your Character meets at Hollywood U. She's very helpful, and serves a similar tutorial role to Autumn from High School Story in the early levels of the game. She becomes one of your closest friends and confidantes throughout the story. You have the option of dating Addison once you unlock Amour. Ethan Blake Ethan Blake is Your Character's Agent. He helps connect you to the right people to help you succeed in Hollywood. He becomes one of your closest friends and confidantes throughout the story. You have the option of dating Ethan once you unlock Amour. Chris Winters Chris Winters is the first A-Lister you meet when you get to Hollywood. He grows to respect Your Character as a professional and a person. It is evident that he is quite fond of Your Character and various people tell you that he talks about you a lot. You have the option of dating Chris once you unlock Amour. Lisa Valentine Your Character first meets Lisa Valentine when you are contracted to help her with her new music video. She is attempting to shed her kid-friendly image but learns from Your Character that being an adult means learning responsibility. Your Character acts as an older sibling to Lisa and is protective of her against Carlotta Valentine. You have the option of dating Lisa in Amour upon recruiting her. Thomas Hunt He appears to have some sort of vendetta against your Character but other characters often say that this is not actually the case. While he does treat Your Character more harshly than he does any other student, he also gives you more attention and constructive criticism. He even shows up to some of your projects and makes compromises with Your Character rather than immediately saying no. This means that he sees Your Character as someone with potential. Your Character can date Professor Hunt in Amour and this will change dialogue in subsequent quests. His treatment of your Character will mostly be the same except for certain moments in quests where he will speak to you more affectionately than usual or casually hint at the relationship between him and Your Character. Crash Yamaguchi Crash Yamaguchi often get called on by your character whenever you need a lift in unconventional vehicles or need dangerous stunts done. He joins your entourage once your character is able to convince Professor Hunt that Hollywood U needs a Stunt program. You have the option of dating Crash in Amour upon recruiting him. Holly Chang Holly Chang is the person you go to whenever you need a good script or need to drastically revise a script. Initially, she is stubborn towards her writing, refusing to change her scripts for anyone, but beneath her harsh exterior lies a passionate writer. She believes that Your Character is the only "real" person in Hollywood and, as a result, trusts you a lot more than other people. Bianca Stone Bianca Stone is Your Character's main rival and she is bitter towards Your Character. She and her entourage will take any opportunity to belittle you and your entourage. It is revealed in later quests that she has a lot of insecurities and is jealous of Your Character which is why she treats you so badly. Though you argue a lot, there are times when you will work together to defeat a common enemy. You have the option of dating Bianca in Amour. Victoria Swenson Victoria Swenson first meets Your Character while you are helping Addison plan Victoria's launch party in The Lingerie Party. You have the option of dating Victoria in Amour. Fun Facts and Trivia *Your Character is between the ages of 21-25 as they are allowed to drink and was featured in Faux Pas Magazine's "25 Under 25". Photos Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:The Silver Circle Category:Students Category:Male Category:Female Category:Adults